


Needing Corroboration

by Mrs_Monaghan



Series: Pleasing My Readers (prompts) [73]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-27 08:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13877292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: Prompt:Ian and Mickey have been seeing each other for months. Ian has repeatedly mentioned to Mickey how much he likes him, but Mickey refuses to say it. Mickey is very hot and cold with him to the point where Ian's not sure he likes him though everyone assures him Mickey's gone for him. Ian grows tired of his behavior and one night after repeatedly rejecting Mickey's advance a hurt Mickey says the wrong thing to Ian and Ian breaks things off. Mickey tries everything to win him back.





	Needing Corroboration

**Author's Note:**

> i turned 'i like you' into 'i love you'   
> hope you don mind

 Ian comes home from school and rushes his bag upstairs so he can head to the Milkoviches. He doesn’t even change because he misses his boyfriend so much. Climbing up the few steps to the door, he knocks and Mandy opens for him with a wide smile.

“Ian!”

He grins back. “Hey Mandy.” Hugging his best friend, he peeks into the house. “Where's Mickey.” He frowns as they pull back.

“In his room.” Mandy replies. “But,”

“What?” Ian stops where he had already started walking towards Mickey's bedroom.

“He and Iggy just fought about some bullshit so he's not in the best mood.” Mandy sighs.

Ian smiles. “That’s alright. I'm his boyfriend.”

Mandy blinks a few times. “Right.”

“What?”

“Nothing.” She says then sits on the couch and turns up the volume on the TV.

Ian frowns at his best friend but then continues towards his boyfriend’s bedroom. He knocks gently and walks in. Mickey is standing by the window smoking angrily.

“Hey Mick.”

Mickey turns towards him and sizes him. Ian's steps falter. “Whatchu doing here Gallagher?”

Ian's smile turns into a frown and he takes a deep breath. He has to say he's a little put out by his boyfriend’s reception. “I just,” he licks his lips, eyes on the floor. “wanted to see you.”

Mickey turns around fully and Ian doesn’t see him but he hears the heavy sigh. “C’mere.” Ian looks up but doesn’t move. “Ian, _c’mere.”_ The brunette insists, arms wide.

Ian chews the inside of his cheek but does as told albeit hesitantly. Once he's close enough Mickey pulls him into a hug. It takes a few seconds but Ian hugs him back.

“I'm sorry, a’ight? Iggy just pissed me off. Sorry.”

Ian exhales in relief then hugs his boyfriend back tightly. His heart is full again now that Mickey isn’t as cold. “Kay.” He sniffs Mickey's neck. “I love you.”

“Wanna watch a movie with me on the laptop?”

 

 

♠   ♣   ♠    ♣    ♠    ♣

 

Mickey for some reason, has decided to walk Ian to school. Not that the redhead is complaining because, hell yeah! But it doesn’t make the act any less unusual.

“Anyone giving you trouble at school?” Mickey asks as he lights his cigarette.

Ian shakes his head. “Nah. No one.”

“Good.” Mickey raises an eyebrow at him. “Because I would kick their mother fucking ass if anyone dared to lay their hands on you.”

Ian blushes and ducks his head. His boyfriend is the true definition of hot and cold but times like this are why Ian stays. Why he has stayed for all these months. One minute Mickey's snapping at Ian, the next he's kissing him like his life depends on it. One minute Mickey is kicking him out of the house the next he's embracing Ian like he hasn’t seen him in years. One minute he's not replying Ian's messages but the next he's by his door asking to walk him to school.

He's a very confusing man and Ian never knows what to make of it. Because Mickey makes his heart hurt one minute and the next his chest aching with so much happiness from being doted on. Because he does that sometimes. Ian will go over to his place, and then Mickey will kiss him, caress his face, fetch him a beer, and practically hold him in his lap. It’s usually overwhelming and Ian always relishes in it because he never knows when else _that_ Mickey will pop up.

“I love you.” Ian can't help but proclaim.

Mickey smiles at him but then he's looking away and pulling on his smoke again. Ian swallows but doesn’t say anything. He's used to the sentiment not being returned. Another thing in their relationship that Ian has a problem with. But just like the times when Mickey is colder than Iceland, Ian moves on from it. Because right now he's been extremely caring. He's being the boyfriend Ian has always wanted so it’s easy to ignore that Mickey didn’t reply.

“I'm coming home from school early today.” He says.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. What are you doing in the afternoon?”

Mickey looks at him and Ian can't help but fall more in love because God, his man is so damn beautiful. “For you, sure. What do you wanna do?”

Ian shrugs just as they reach the school. “Anything. As long as I'm with you.”

Its Mickey's turn to blush and Ian _loves_ it. “Alright Gallagher. Just call me when you wanna meet up.”

Then he's pressing closer and pulling Ian in for an open mouthed, tongue filled kiss. Ian sucks in his breath and moans as he reciprocates heartily. Kissing his man feels so good. Fucking incredible. It gives Ian this shivers that feel amazing and he just wants to keep going.

But they have to break to catch their breaths and start their day. Ian can't help that he's beaming when Mickey gives him a short wave goodbye.

“I love you so much Mickey.” The redhead mumbles to himself, watching his boyfriend’s ass walk away from him. He can't wait to pound it after school.

 

 

♠   ♣   ♠    ♣    ♠    ♣

 

Its Ian's eighteenth birthday.

Mandy laughs at Ian's excitement. The redhead is not happy because it’s his birthday. He's happy because he can't wait to see what Mickey got him. Sometimes it’s sad how much Ian loves her brother. Sad because even though Mickey loves him too, he's shitty when it comes to showing it. Mickey is emotionally constipated and it makes it hard for him to fully let go and let Ian know that he matters to him a lot. That he's the only person that matters to him really.

Like the other day when Ian came over unannounced. Mandy was afraid to let Ian go to Mickey's room. Because Mickey treats Ian like he does everybody else. And the redhead is so fragile that you can tell exactly what he's feeling by looking at his face.

Mandy has seen him hurt enough times to know.

Ian grins at her. “How do I look?”

“You know you look great.” She replies looking at the new skinny jeans and the brand new white T-shirt. He looks pretty fucking hot and she says as much. “Hot.”

Ian smiles. “Good.”

.

Fiona throws his party at their home and Kev and Vee come through with the booze. Ian is so freaking happy he can't put it in words. Each and every one of his family members is around (including Frank who's not wanted but there's alcohol so of course he came) he's a little bit tipsy and Mickey is being sweeter than he usually is. He hasn’t snapped at him once, he hasn’t left Ian's side, he kissed him in front of everyone the moment he showed up, and he hasn’t once complained about Ian holding his hand this entire time!

It’s turning out to be a great fucking birthday.

“Happy birthday my boy!” Frank yells when he staggers by, right before leaving the house.

Ian laughs while Mickey rolls his eyes.

“Presents! Presents!” Debbie turns the music off then yells. Everyone gathers in the living room.

Ian wants to squeal. This is the part he's been waiting for. Everyone gifts him and Ian is grateful but the present he really wants to see is Mickey's.

“Thank you guys. These are great.” Ian tells everyone, pointing at the unwrapped presents by his feet. Then he turns to look at Mickey and everyone else does too. Ian takes a sip of his beer and waits. Mickey glares at all the expectant faces around the room.

“You need to be alone?” Mandy asks.

Mickey looks at Ian who's waiting anxiously and he clears his throat. “No, its fine.” He pulls out a small brown box and hands it to Ian. The taller man frowns at the unwrapped box but takes it. Licking his lips excitedly, he opens it.

He lifts the silver metal thingi that’s inside. His frowns. “A key chain?” this is a little disappointing but Ian tries not to show it.

Lip snorts from where he's seated next to Mandy. “Good job on the perfect gift Mickey.” He says sarcastically.

Ian glances at his brother and hates that he agrees. His eyes land back to Mickey who's watching him intently. “It has…” Mickey scratches his eyebrow. “turn it over.”

Ian does.

The biggest smile breaks on his lips and he blinks at Mickey with watery eyes. “This... it’s amazing.”

“What, what, what does it say?!” Fiona practically demands to know.

“I love your face.” Ian reads loudly for everyone to hear. “And then there's a [little heart ](https://img1.etsystatic.com/206/1/14214182/il_340x270.1434811811_kzcg.jpg)next to the word face.” He shows it to his older sister.

“Aww. Mickey, you really came through.” She coos.

“That’s a beautiful gift Mickey.” Vee adds.

“Good job man.” Kev slaps Mickey on the shoulder.

Ian can tell Mickey is getting uncomfortable the more everyone keeps fussing over his gift for him. But before the redhead head can shut everyone up, Mickey snaps.

“Will you all just shut the fuck up!” he looks at the carpet. “It’s not a big fucking deal. Just some piece of junk I picked up from some shit Colin stole.” Ian's heart drops. He didn’t even spend a cent on the gift? “So calm your fucking tits, alright?”

The music comes back on and Ian doesn’t even see who does it. He's just glad that the party is back on so no one can notice that he's about to cry. He blinks away tears and gets up.

“Thanks for the gift Mick. I'm going to the bathroom.” He doesn’t look at his boyfriend but he can see him nodding in his periphery.

Ian rushes upstairs and locks himself in said bathroom. Shutting the toilet seat, he sits on it. He's trying so hard to swallow down the lamp on his throat and it only makes his chest ache that much harder. He sniffs when two drops of tears fall on the keychain he's caressing in his hands. He wipes them away angrily but more keep falling. He really thought that was the first time Mickey says ‘I love you’ to him. Even though it was about his face.

The door bangs open and Ian turns around to hide his face, sniffing and wiping away his tears. “Can't you see I'm in here?” he asks.

“He is such a fucking idiot.” Ian turns around when he hears Mandy's voice. She kneels in front of him and wipes his tears. “I'm sorry Ian.”

Ian sniffs again. “It’s fine. I'm just hurt. Not surprised.” He replies and Mandy gets a pained expression. He stands up and opens the tiny toilet window. He's about to throw away the keychain when Mandy stops him.

“Wait!” he does. “Don’t.”

Ian turns around. “What does it matter? Clearly it’s of no value.” He shrugs. “Sentimental or otherwise.”

Mandy sighs and sits on the floor completely, stretching her legs out in front of her. “My brother is the biggest idiot alive.” Ian doesn’t say anything. “He didn’t get that keychain from junk.”

Ian drops down next to her, intrigued. “No?”

“No!” Mandy exclaims. “Buying that thing and having it engraved cost him three fifty bucks.”

Ian's jaw drops. “What!” he exclaims, seeing the key chain in a new light.

“Yeah. He went through a lot of trouble for it and he's been racking his brain for the perfect gift for two fucking months.”

Shocked. Flabbergasted. Astounded.

Those are the right adjectives to describe how Ian is feeling right now. Mickey actually got the key chain _engraved_. Mickey knew his birthday and has been worrying over it. “But then…” he shakes his head, still not comprehending. “Then why would he demean it like that?”

Mandy exhales. “Because he's an idiot. He was under pressure down there and so I guess he decided to lie.”

Ian twists his mouth. “He chose to hurt me rather than let my family know he can be romantic?”

Mandy scoffs. “You guys have been dating for months. Everyone already knows he's romantic.” She tells him. “He's only fooling himself.” She adds. “I'm sorry Ian. It’s how he is.”

“I know.” Ian dries the last of his tears then caresses the tiny heart in the keychain. “I just wish that one day…”

“I know.” Mandy hugs him. “I know babes.”

Ian sighs then gets up and helps Mandy up. “Thanks for not letting me throw it away, I guess.”

Mandy laughs. “Maybe I should’ve let you throw it out. Then he'd have understood to be a better fucking boyfriend.”

Ian opens the door to the bathroom and gasps in surprise. There Mickey is pacing in front of their shared bedroom. He stops to look at them when they walk out. His expression looks apologetic and extremely nervous. Mandy wordlessly walks down the stairs and leaves them alone. But not before calling Mickey an idiot.

“You alright?” Mickey asks. “You’ve been in there a while.”

“Yeah.” Ian lifts the keychain. “I love my gift. Thank you.” He smiles. “I love your face too.” He chuckles.

Mickey thumbs his nose. “I bought it.” He blurts out suddenly.

Ian nods. “I know. Mandy already told me.”

Mickey nods then grabs Ian's left hand. “I'm sorry, I didn’t mean to. It was just… they were all over saying… fuck.”

Ian pulls him closer and hugs him. “It’s okay Mick. I know.”

Mickey holds him extremely tight and Ian smiles even harder. He breathes in his boyfriend’s addictive scent instantly forgiving him. “I Love you.”

 

 

♠   ♣   ♠    ♣    ♠    ♣

 

“Hey kiddo.” Fiona kisses Ian on the forehead before placing scrambled eggs in front of him. “Happy birthday.”

“That was yesterday.”

“I know. It’s still your birthday week though.” Ian smiles. “So you and Mickey okay?”

“Yeah.”

“You know he loves you, right?”

Ian takes a bite of his eggs. “Yeah.” _Sometimes_.

“He's always coming over to see you when you can't see him. He's always calling Carl to ask if you're okay when you don’t answer your phone.” Ian didn’t know that. “Then there's that one time he beat up that guy for you.”

Ian grins. That was pretty hot. “Yeah.”

“I like Mickey. I know sometimes you wish he was more open but he really does love you Ian.”

“You think so?”

“I know so.” Fiona pinches his cheeks and he swats her away. “And it’s _adorable_ how he always sits next to you regardless of who you're seated next to.”

Ian has never noticed that. “What?” he tries to look back and he's not sure about it.

“Yeah. He always has to sit next to you.” She laughs. “Like that one time during Gallagher movie night, and you were seated between me and Lip. When Mickey came over he forcefully wedged himself between you and Lip.” She laughs louder. “Lip had to move, he was so upset. You didn’t notice?”

“I did.” Ian remembers that night but he didn’t know it happens _every_ single time! “But… wow.”

“Yeah. So that gift last night, even if it was a piece of junk he still picked it out and brought it to you. The words and the gesture are what matter.”

Ian picks up his mug of coffee and smiles into it as he takes a sip. Maybe thinking too much about Mickey's negative aspects prevent him from seeing the positives? He will start paying more attention.

 

 

♠   ♣   ♠    ♣    ♠    ♣

 

 

It’s on a Saturday and Ian is bored out of his mind. “Carl. I will pay you twenty bucks to babysit Liam.” He bribes his younger brother because he's the one supposed to be doing it.

Carl glances at Liam where he just poured his cap of milk on his head. “Fifty.”

Ian nods tilting his head at Liam. “Done.”

Carl throws a fist in the air. “Yes!”

Ian gets up. “But you gotta get him a new cup of milk and wash him before Fi gets home.”

Carl waves him away. “Whatever just go.”

The redhead grabs his phone and heads to the abandoned building where he knows Mickey and his brothers are playing with guns. The Milkovich hobby. He follows the gunshots and gets to the very top floor of the building. The closer he gets the louder the murmuring gets. Those are way more than the four Milkovich brothers in there. And Ian sees that’s the case the closer he gets. He leans by the entrance and sees that yes there are way more people up here.

There are around ten guys here and bottles of vodka all over. Most are seated while the rest stand to watch and shoot at the target. Ian isn’t sure how safe alcohol and guns is but they all seem to be having fun. His eyes immediately find Mickey where he's laughing at something Iggy says. Ian takes the time to watch him a little because Mickey's laughter is very rare even though it’s the most beautiful thing.

Iggy spots Ian and nudges Mickey with his shoulder before nodding towards the entrance. Mickey looks towards Ian and first its surprise then he's glowering at him. From experience, Ian knows to walk away and leave. In the past when Mickey gives him that look it’s what Ian usually does. But he's already here and he misses his boyfriend so even though Mickey doesn’t want to see him Ian walks through the threshold and walks towards where Mickey's seated.

The scowl on the brunette’s face stays.

“Hi Mick.” Ian greets, hands behind his back.

“Who's your friend Milkovich?” someone asks.

“No one.” Mickey says standing up and ouch!

“Okay. Will _no_ _one_ be joining us? There's plenty of booze to go around.” The guy continues.

“No. He's just leaving.” Mickey remains adamant. He grabs Ian's arm and leads him towards the door.

When they're down one stair case Ian pulls his hand away. “Really Mick? I can't even hang out with your friends?”

“Look, I'll see you later alright? I'll call you.” Mickey dismisses and he's already going back up the stairs.

Ian can feel himself getting frustrated. “Mickey for fuck’s sake! It’s not like I'm going to start making out with you or anything. I just wanna hang out with you and your friends.” Ian explains because maybe that’s Mickey's worry. That he’ll want to get touchy.

Mickey just blinks at him. “See you later, Gallagher.”

Then he's gone.

Ian stands there for quite a while. He honestly doesn’t know how much more of Mickey's cold side he can take. He honest to God has no idea. He knows himself and he knows he hurts too easily. Like now, his heart is beating so fast, being driven by his frustration. He can feel anger burning under his skin. Why does Mickey always have to treat him this way? If he's not good enough to introduce to friends, how can he be good enough to date? What the fuck is Mickey even doing, dating him?

Does he even consider Ian to be his boyfriend?

One thing is clear though, Ian is more invested in them than Mickey is. Ian is the only one in love here. Mickey has never even been able to say it. Ian knows, he just knows his boyfriend will do or say something that will make him forgive what he just did. But for now he is so hurt and so angry he can't even think straight.

Turning around, he descents the rest of the stairs and thoughtfully starts walking back home. He's just walking past the Milkovich house when Mandy calls him. Ian turns to the voice and sees his brother leaving the house.

Lip tries to hit the back of his head as they pass each other but Ian ducks and hits him instead. They laugh and Lip continues on his way while Ian walks up towards Mandy. “Lip brought two six packs. Wanna help me demolish them?”

Ian thinks about how he really doesn’t want to enter this house. But the need to get rid of his still aching chest overpowers his hesitation. “Sure.”

During beer number 2 is when Mandy finally asks. “What did he do now?”

Ian shrugs. “It’s nothing. I'll be fine.” _Like I always am._

Mandy nudges him encouragingly. “I'm your best friend. C’mon.”

Ian sighs. “He didn’t want me hanging out with his friends.” It stings all over again.

“Ouch.”

“Yeah.”

“I mean,” Mandy starts. “They know he's gay, but they’ve never seen it, you know? Maybe he wasn’t ready for that.”

Ian shakes his head. “I didn’t plan on being all over him or some shit like that Mands. This is the fucking Southside. You never know who's gonna fucking snap.” he says. “And I told him as much but he still!” Ian's voice hitches as his anger comes through.

Mandy rubs his back and hands him the third can of beer. “He really does love you though Ian, I swear to you.”

Ian is getting tired of hearing it from everyone else _but_ Mickey. “Yeah, so I keep hearing.”

 

.

It’s dark and Ian and Mandy are a few beers in by the time the Milkovich brothers trickle in.

“Ian.”

The redhead purposely ignores his boyfriend.

“C’mon. Let’s go to bed.” Mickey continues. Ian doesn’t even turn around. He also doesn’t look up when the shorter man stands in front of him. “What the fuck Ian?”

Ian stands up and looks right at Mickey. “I'm going home. To sleep in my bed.”

He's walking away and is already out of the house when Mickey stands in front of him, again. “C’mon man. Why?”

Ian shrugs. “You didn’t want me around before, don’t see why you should now.”

“Are you fucking serious?”

“Yes Mickey. I'm fucking serious.”

“That was then, this is now.” Mickey says and Ian has no clue what that’s supposed to mean.

“Mick, I'm going home.”

“You're my boyfriend and you don wanna sleep with me?”

Ian can smell the alcohol in his breath, and Mickey is swaying in place so he can tell the brunette is drunk. They can't do this now. “Goodnight Mickey.” He walks around him and starts heading home.

“You know what, fuck off! Just because I didn’t want to be all lovey dovey in front of my friends…”

“I never said that’s what I wanted!” Ian interrupts.

“Then why the fuck are you leaving?”

“Because I'm tired of being treated like shit Mickey.” Ian says, resigned. “And I just wanna go home.”

Mickey thumbs his nose. “Fine. Leave. See if I care, bitch.”

Ian nods. _See if I care._ Of course. What else would Mickey say? Because he certainly wouldn’t ask Ian to stay. He certainly doesn’t think he did anything wrong today. Ian, Ian can't do this anymore.

“Mickey, I'm done. We’re done.”

“Ian.”

“I can't Mickey.”

Then he takes off, running and trying not to shed anymore tears. He thinks in the past months he's cried enough. He has been hurting for a long time now and yeah, Mickey always does a 180 and Ian immediately feels better and forgives him but he's done. He's just done. He won't force himself on Mickey anymore.

And it hurts because he really does love Mickey. He was happy most of the time. He just wishes Mickey cared about him as much as he does.

This fucking sucks.

 

 

♠   ♣   ♠    ♣    ♠    ♣

 

Days turn into three weeks. But Ian doesn’t cave. Ian doesn’t see Mickey. Ian keeps away and avoids Mickey and doesn’t pick up his calls or reply his messages. He is too weak. He knows if he sees the guy they will get back together and Ian doesn’t want that unless Mickey is willing to change.

During this time everyone tries to convince him to give Mickey a second chance. Ian listens to them but doesn’t do what they say. They're not the ones who hurt and cry when Mickey shows him indifference. It’s not their relationship and so he can't listen to them. But still, one Sunday evening while he's sited on the front porch in thought, it doesn’t stop Ian from wondering;

Could it be true? Can it really be the case that Mickey does love him and that Ian hasn't been forcing himself on the guy this entire time?

Just as he's pondering on that, someone stands in front of him, blocking the sun. Those shoes. Mickey.

"Mickey."

"Hi, Ian."

The redhead looks up to find Mickey looking nervous. Kind of. Who knows? Ian can't read the guy for shit. The brunette fidgets but Ian just waits.

"You haven't umm... been around." He clears his throat.

Ian looks away, the familiar hurt passing across his chest. "Yeah, I didn't feel like forcing myself in a place I wasn't wanted. You know?"

Mickey does something with his face like the statement pains him but Ian doesn't add anything. He keeps watching the older guy.

"That's not true." Mickey says.

"What isn't?" Ian pushes.

Mickey looks away. Ian wonders if he's searching for words. It's almost five minutes later when Mickey speaks again.

"I..." He licks his lips. "I bought a car."

"Good for you." Ian doesn't really know what he's supposed to say to that.

Mickey groans in frustration then thumbs his nose. Ian can see his hands have formed into fists and he's squeezing really hard. "I just..." He exhales. Damn, this must be really hard for him. Seeking out Ian, trying to say what it is he wants to say. And as much as Ian wants to help him out, he doesn't know where Mickey is going with this. "Would you just..." He groans again.

Mickey is clearly getting really frustrated now. And Ian is just watching him. Waiting.

"What is it Mickey?"

"I got a car!"

"Okay, and I got that." Ian frowns up at the man and Mickey groans again. Ian wants to laugh a little. And it's taking a lot not to break his serious expression. But he's pretty sure the sighs of his laughter are breaking through.

"You're an asshole." Mickey says softly.

Ian smiles. "I don't know what you want from me Mick." He says honestly. Because it’s true. He doesn't. "You're gonna have to come right out and tell me."

Mickey nods in understanding. "I bought a car and it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world if you, if you came for a drive with me."

Ian thinks that that's amazing. The fact that Mickey is here asking him out. Sort of. But that statement won’t do. Not after all the pain Ian's been through. Mandy swears Mickey loves him. His family told him the same thing. And the fact that Mickey is here makes Ian think they might be right. But he's going to need to hear it from the man himself.

So he shrugs which makes Mickey scowl. "I don't know Mickey." He starts. "I  _do_  wanna go on a drive with you, but not if it’s among the worst things." He says. "The last thing I want is to make you do, something you don' wanna do."

Mickey turns around and kicks at the empty plastic bottle behind him angrily. And Ian gets that. He gets that expressing himself is not Mickey's forte. But he's done. He's done hurting because Mickey couldn't tell him that he did indeed like having Ian around. He's done hurting because Mickey made hanging out with him feel like a chore sometimes. He's just done. If Mickey really wants him he's going to have to come right out and say it.

"Dammit Ian!" Mickey exclaims and Ian jumps in surprise. "I fucking like you! Is that what you want to hear? I like hanging out with you even when you yap the entire fucking time. I like when you show up without telling me and getting me out of shitty moods. I like it when you bug me and keep me from being lonely. I like when you find reasons to touch me. I like..." He exhales. "I like you Ian. So much that this past few weeks without you have been fucking torture.” He takes a deep breath. “ _I, like, you."_  He enunciates. "And it would be fucking great, if you would get into my new fucking car, and go for a ride with me." Mickey finishes earnestly, his eyes watery. "You happy now?"

Ian who's seconds away from tearing up nods quickly. He then gets up and dashes towards Mickey. Wrapping his arms around the older boy, he hugs him tightly. "Yes." He's fucking ecstatic.

Mickey hugs him back and they both sniff and hold onto each other tightly.

"Fuck yes."

 

 

 ♠   ♣   ♠    ♣    ♠    ♣

 

 

**BONUS**

 

 

 

 

After the drive Mickey takes Ian out to lunch and once Ian is full they head back home. Mickey locks the door after they’ve both walked into the Milkovich house. They're quiet as they both settle down on the couch.

Mickey rubs his thighs, watching his boyfriend intently. “I have a confession.”

“What is it?” Ian asks curiously.

Mickey clears his throat. “I don’t just like you. I love you too, Ian.”

Ian almost jumps off the chair with happiness but instead he asks; “Really?”

The brunette frowns. “You’ve never noticed how much I love you?”

Ian wrings his hands. “I do, sometimes. But, most times you're just mean.” He says. “You're always pushing me away and telling me to fuck off and die.”

Sighing, Mickey moves so they're next to each other, thigh to thigh. He caresses Ian's back comfortingly. “I've never told you to fuck off and die.”

Ian sniffs and avoids his eyes. “Maybe not vocally. But with your face.” He sniffs again. “You're always glaring and making me feel like I'm the last thing you wanna see.”

Mickey feels his chest constrict. He hates that he made Ian feel this unwanted. His own boyfriend felt like he was a bother and there's no one else to blame but himself. “C’mere.” He pulls Ian onto his lap. “I'm sorry I made you feel like I hated you.” He runs his hand up and down Ian's back petting him like he's a cat. Or a dog. The small smile he gets in return is worth it though. Then Ian frowns again.

“Yeah, but your face says so much. And the things it says… hurt.” He finishes.

Mickey touches Ian's chin and makes the redhead look at him. “Listen to me. Never again.” Ian blinks hopefully. “You're my boyfriend and I care about you more than I can explain. Never again will I let you hurt like that because of me.”

Ian smiles again and this time it stays. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Okay.”

They smile at each other before slotting their lips together, sealing Mickey's words. Ian believes him. He believes that things are going to be different now and he’s extremely happy about that fact.

And Mickey, Mickey means every word. Means every promise and he can't wait to make Ian the happiest boy on earth.

 

**Author's Note:**

> not taking prompts but asante for reading!!  
> kudos and all comments welkam!


End file.
